The Mist and the Leaf
by samurai ninja
Summary: A ninja of The Hidden Mist seeks refuge in The Village Hidden in The Leaves. Watch as his presence with the assistance of The Leaf changes the Ninja world forever. NaruSaku OrigOrig ShikaTem ChoIno more later


This is my first Fanfiction so please if you think the story is bad please don't complain that the story sucks and not tell me why you think it sucks.

Thank you and Enjoy

I do not in any way own Naruto

**The Mist and The Leaf **

**Chapter ONE- Kohryu**

**East gate forest out side of Konoha**

A small boy no older then seven was walking through a dense forest with trees so tall that he could not see the top. His dark brown eyes said he was dead tired but he didn't stop for one second determined to get where he had to go. His hair burned and dirty his shirt and pants in tatters. This boy also had a sword strapped to his back

that had a strange blue glow. He stopped when he was suddenly surrounded by five Konoha Anbu. The boy attempted to draw his sword only to to see darkness envelop him as the Anbu behind him knocked him out with a quick chop to the neck, but keeping him from falling to his death by lifting him over his shoulder disappearing without a trace.

**Hokage's office**

Sarutobi was busy enjoying his break from the endless amounts of paper work when an Anbu wearing a tiger mask showed up in his office.

"Lord Hokage my team while returning from our patrol cam across a young boy running threw the canopy of the forest ."said the Anbu

"I assume this boy was using ninja techniques, Did he have any type of identification?" Asked Saurtobi wondering why a young ninja would be traveling so far into fire country by himself.

"Yes sir but only of where he is from." said the Anbu as he pulled a forehead protector from one from his back pouches and handed it to Sarutobi

The second Sarutobi saw the headband he realized that it was in terrible condition, It had a large cut right down the middle, multiple dents, and the metal was severely discolored as if it were exposed to fire but even with all of this damage Sarutobi could clearly see the symbol for the village Hidden in The Mist.

"Where is the boy?"Asked Sarutobi as he slipped the headband into his robe and prepared to go meet the young the Mist Ninja.

"My team has taken him to the hospital." said the Anbu

"The hospital?"

"Yes sir the boy showed signs of extreme exhaustion and dehydration, it seems like he has been running for days without rest, his cloths were a mess as well." Said the Anbu

"Good your my return to your post Anbu."

The Anbu bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi left his office and headed for the hospital soon after wondering why a ninja of Kirigakure would travel straight into Leaf territory.

**Konoha hospital**

"Where am I"? said Kohryu as he opened his eyes seeing nothing but a boring white room that told him where he was. A hospital if there was one thing that Kohryu hated it was hospitals, the smell alone was enough to drive him away, but what really got him was the needles Kohryu shivered at the thought. But before he could think any more the door to the room opened and when he looked up he saw was an old man that was wearing the robes of a Kage with a hat with the kanji for fire on it. But the only thing Kohryu was interested in was the blue sword that the old man held in his hand. The man sees this and sits in the chair next to his bed leaning the sword up against the wall.

"How are you feeling?" Asked the old man with a smile letting Kohryu know he was no threat.

Bowing his head in respect to the Hokage

"I feel like crap, but I'll live Hokage sama." said Kohryu as he met the amused smile of the Hokage.

Sarutobi grinned at how much respect the boy was showing, now if only he could get a certain knuckle headed blond to stop calling him Old Man.

"There is no need to be so formal Sarutobi would be fine, but would you mind telling me your name."

Hearing the name Sarutobi come from the old mans mouth Kohryu knew he could trust him for he was in one of two clans that his mother told him he could trust, with the other being the Gekko a clan of samurai that had taken up the ninja arts that were .

"My Name is Kohryu Izashi, I am a former genin from Kirigakure my sensei is Zabuza Momochi and the reason I have intruded on your land is because of a civil war that started over a year ago with the assassination of the Third Mizukage. Said Kohryu

Sarutobi wasn't surprised that a war had broken out, he had gotten reports that something was going on for months but he hadn't expected to hear the Mizukage was assassinated. But this boy had the same family name as one of his spy's from the Mist, he did remember her having a son and a daughter but not what their names were.

'_Their is only one way to know for sure Kohryu is who he says he is' _thought Sarutobi as he picked up Kohryu's Sword unsheathed it and tried to stab Kohryu in the heart, only to watch as the sword turned to water and slip trough his fingers and reform in Kohryu's hand backwoods not daring to strike back. Yup he was her son no doubt about it, their were only two other people that manipulate water with no hand seals.

"Sarutobi Sama all you had to do is ask if you wanted me to prove who I am"said Kohryu as he sheathed his sword.

"Forgive me for that Kohryu, I had to make sure you are who you say you are " said Sarutobi as he straitened his robes and sat down again.

Kohryu knew if the old Hokage wanted to kill him he would have been dead already. He knew that Sarutobi was a very powerful man his current rank was proof of that, you don't become a Kage because of good looks and a charming personality no you had to be the absolute best to be a Kage no mater what nation. But the one thing that shows how powerful he is over all is his age, Sarutobi is old most ninja have a max life expectancy of 25 but this man is still Hokage and he has got to be pushing sixty. But Kohryu didn't have any more time to think since Sarutobi had started talking again.

"Kohryu why would you leave your village with the assassination of the Mizukage, did you have something to do with it?" asked Sarutobi with a look that promised one thing death.

Kohryu knew this was not the nice old man that came into the room ten minutes ago, no this was the Hokage that was talking he had to be very clear with what he said next so Kohryu with a sigh began to tell Sarutobi what happened in the Mist.

"After the Mizukage was killed the Anbu elite launched an investigation and took the the third to have an autopsy. The investigation turned up nothing, but the autopsy showed that the Mizukage had unusual slashes and cuts in her body along with purple blood dried on her skin , the blood of her attacker was one of the Hoshigaki clan as their blood is purple. Upon further examination the Anbu found that it was Kisame Hoshigaki of the Seven Swordsman of The Hidden Mist. The ninja clans with out blood line limits were enraged, the ninja counsel with out the Mizukage to govern their actions deemed all the blood line clans dangerous and ordered them purged from the country of course this action started a civil was since the blood line clans were not going to go quietly. Others fled from the Mist trying to save their family's, but the Bloody Mist special forces were expecting this so most of them were killed. But some of the smaller clans managed to get out safely. I got out due to my sensei once being Anbu he knew the movements of the all of the Mist forces, and the fact that my clan is said to be extinct so all I had to do was never show my ability." explained Kohryu.

Sarutobi was staring at Kohryu in pure shock, never did he think the Village Hidden in The Mist could fall so far without a Mizukage. '_I guess that's what happens when you have a country as violent as the Mist.' _thoughtSarutobihe took in all that was said.

"But we still didn't get away completely clean, our team ran in to the border patrol. We beat them but they had already used a signal flare so we had to leave in a hurry. When we reached your border Zabuza sensei told me that he wanted me to go to the Leaf village while he and my teammates went to the east into grass country, since even though I had passed and became a genin I was not registered yet so the Mist hunter ninja would not look for me."

Sarutobi knew that Zabuza was one of the feared Seven Swordsman of The Mist, also known as The Demon of The Mist. For a ninja a blood thirsty as Zabuza to take on a team of genin team is something in itself, so with all things explained their was only one thing left to do.

"So Kohryu do you wish to join the Leaf Village."asked Sarutobi with a smile splitting his face

Kohryu smiled too but raised his index finger (_SN-your pointer finger) _in front of his face, which made Sarutobi raise his eyebrow in question.

"One thing Sarutobi sama in five years I must go to Waterfall country to meet up with my team, but yes I would like to become a citizen of the Leaf."

"Thats not a problem we can discus that when I finish going over the rules, regulations and your probation period , so for now get some rest and I will send someone to escort you to my office tomorrow"said Sarutobi as he rose from his seat and left leaving Kohryu to his thoughts.

That night as Kohryu lay in bed he thought about his teammates and sensei, wondering if they had made it to Grass country. He also wondered how the next five years was going to turn out.

'Haku, Sano, Zabuza Sensei I hope all of you are doing well." Thought Kohryu as he drifted in to blissful sleep

**end chapter one **

**Wow I got this done super fast hope you like what you read because there is going to be more.**


End file.
